


Roach Deserves Nice Smelling Things in Her Mane and other Short Stories

by Bedalk05



Series: Geralt Deserves Soft Things [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Gentle Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Humor, Jaskier is Geralt’s Emotional Support Bard, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, original cat character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05
Summary: An ongoing fic for reader prompts that may not fit as a fully fleshed out fic but which are too good NOT to write.Sometimes a family is a witcher, a princess, a shifter, a horse, and a cat.*These stories take place in the universe of the series but for the most part can stand alone*(Though it’s marked as complete, I’ll update if  I get another prompt/have another idea)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt Deserves Soft Things [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742950
Comments: 685
Kudos: 695
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Roach Deserves Nice Smelling Things in Her Mane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dumbledork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbledork/gifts), [DarkInuFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInuFan/gifts), [SleepingReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/gifts), [BookSmartMione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSmartMione/gifts), [Miss_Bubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Bubblegum/gifts), [Apieceofurmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apieceofurmind/gifts), [Pineapplemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapplemoon/gifts), [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/gifts), [Shruiken87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruiken87/gifts), [TinyStrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyStrawberry/gifts).



> This first chapter is thanks to a prompt by Dumbledork. I hope you enjoy!

Jaskier is pining. It’s clear as day and fairly pathetic. But very understandable. After all, who wouldn’t want to braid long silky silvery hair? Instead, the shifter is currently braiding Roach’s mane while staring longingly at Geralt’s back. “Pleaaase,” he whines. 

“For the last time bard, you’re not braiding my bloody hair,” Geralt grunts from where he’s bottling potions, keeping his back determinately away from the shifter. Jaskier releases a long wistful sigh before returning to stroking Roach. 

Ciri taps her chin, watching the hopeless pair with an assessing gaze. This calls for an intervention. “Jaskier, I really want to learn how to braid but it’s so hard to practice on myself,” she remarks mournfully. The shifter pauses his work to glance at her with a raised brow. This would be a good time to possess some telepathy. 

Something in her expression must help Jaskier understand what Ciri is trying to accomplish though because a slow smirk spreads across his face. “Well my dear I would love to teach you but you know, showing and modeling while you practice is the best way to teach and alas," he sighs with a wave of his hair, "my hair is far too short." When Geralt doesn’t show any signs of tuning into the conversation, Jaskier remarks off-handedly, “Oh, Geralt?”

“Hmm?” Jaskier gestures wordlessly between Ciri and Geralt’s back. Right. It has to come from her or Geralt will see right through their bullshit. Jaskier is incapable of fooling the witcher. 

Picking her way through their camp, Ciri rounds the fire and sits down so she’s face to face with her adoptive father. “Geralt?” When Geralt’s head shoots up Ciri has to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. She knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore that tone of voice. 

Carefully casting her eyes down and tracing figures in the dirt Ciri says meekly, “It’s just that I wanna learn how to braid but only you and Roach have long hair.” At the low hum she receives in response Ciri takes a breath. Okay-time to go in for the kill. Widening her eyes and biting her lip, Ciri looks up at Geralt and watches as he subtly softens. Jackpot. “I know you don’t want your hair braided but can you endure it?" she asks, voice brimming with tentative hope. "Just once or twice so I can watch Jaskier and learn?” 

Geralt’s eyes narrow in suspicion, undoubtedly connecting his earlier conversation to Ciri’s coincidental request. Ciri widens her eyes even more, studiously avoiding Jaskier’s gleeful expression from behind Geralt as he witnesses the interaction. _Come on, you know you can’t resist this face._

Finally Geralt grunts. “Fine.” Ciri beams, wanting to fist pump in celebration. Instead, she maneuvers around the scattered potions and materials in order to hug the witcher. “Thanks Geralt! You won’t regret this!” 

“Hm. We’ll see.” 

At Geralt’s grudging acceptance Jaskier scurries over. “Wonderful! Now Ciri, I believe you should braid Roach's mane and I'll handle Geralt's hair. It's far too matted for beginners," he shamelessly lies, eyes gleaming with excitement. Ciri has to stifle a snort. Everyone knows that Jaskier wouldn't dare allow for Geralt's hair to be anything other than sleek and clean. But clearly Geralt has already tuned them out again so he can’t call Jaskier out on his bullshit.

With a grin Ciri guides Roach over so she can at least _pretend_ to be watching and learning from Jaskier’s motions. Settling down behind the witcher, Jaskier presses a kiss against his neck before beginning the “lesson.” Geralt doesn’t acknowledge the bard and stubbornly continues to make his potions. 

_Yeah. Let’s see how long that lasts when you have Jaskier’s magic fingers in your hair_ Ciri thinks smugly. The witcher is clearly forgetting the puddle of goo he inevitably melts into whenever Jaskier washes or strokes his hair. Having his hair _braided_ is going to be a whole new level of bliss. 

Ciri tunes out Jaskier's chatter as he keeps up the ruse, explaining each step. Instead, she idly plays with Roach’s mane while watching Geralt’s shifting expression. Though he began the evening tense and frowning, as Jaskier continues to deftly weave his hair, humming under his breath, Geralt starts to gradually relax. First his shoulders lower, brow smoothing out, before Geralt’s entire body sags. Watching out of the corner of her eye, Ciri smiles softly. She has the best ideas. 

*******

Roach is not a happy horse. Noisy one gave little one the important job of weaving nice smelling things into her mane but little one isn’t doing it. No-instead she's just watching noisy one weave nice smelly things into _gentle one’s_ hair. 

What about Roach? Roach deserves nice smelling things too. Whinnying pointedly, Roach tosses her head at little one. Little one jumps like a naughty foal before muttering something to Roach. Roach snorts. When will these silly humans learn that they don’t speak four legged? 

Roach huffs out a happy breath as little one starts doing her job. Thank you little one. Was that too hard to ask? It’s hard work keeping an eye on you three helpless humans. The least you can do is make Roach’s mane nice and pretty. 

Well, prettier than usual. Roach has seen how Scorpion watches her when they travel to the gentle one’s herd during the cold times and she’s contemplating her options. 

Until then, she has to keep these humans alive. Their herd will not be happy if Roach lets them die because they’re such dumb and silly humans. Roach tosses her head. What a job a horse must have. At least she gets nice smelly things in her mane. 

*******

Geralt is not enjoying getting his hair braided. He’s _not._ Witchers don’t need braided hair. (Just like they don’t need love and affection and touch?) Oh, shut up Jaskier. How did the damn shifter get in his head? 

Geralt grits his teeth as Jaskier’s magical fucking fingers comb through his hair and his body threatens to melt in a puddle. Godsdammit. With a bone weary sigh Geralt allows the tension he has been carrying for the past week slowly float away. Setting aside the potion he finished, Geralt closes his eyes. 

Witchers don’t need their hair braided but- well...Geralt guesses that it’s okay to want it.


	2. When Jaskier Broke Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Humming to himself, Geralt steps into the campsite before freezing, jaw dropping. Is Jaskier-no. Oh gods where is there a court artist when you need one? Mirth, like he’s never experienced before, threatens to bubble up and annihilate his firmly held composure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is thanks to DarkInuFan's BEAUTIFUL idea.

Geralt is victoriously trudging through the woods hauling his kill, still preening over the fact that he got to hunt instead of Jaskier. Playing strip Gwent to decide who gets to hunt was one of his better ideas.

Humming to himself, Geralt steps into the campsite before freezing, jaw dropping. Is Jaskier-no. Oh gods where is there a court artist when you need one? Mirth, like he’s never experienced before, threatens to bubble up and annihilate his firmly held composure.

The bard is currently shifted and spinning in circles, jaw snapping as he tries to catch his _Melitele blessed tail._ Oh fuck. Oh gods. Geralt can’t help himself. 

At his bellowing laugh the shifter freezes mid-bite, whirling to spot the source of the noise and tripping over his legs in doing so. Geralt doubles over as the hilarity amplifies. Oh gods his ribs hurt; Geralt doesn’t know if he’s ever laughed so hard before. 

“Yeah yeah laugh it up,” Jaskier sniffs, shifting back and sitting primly in the dirt despite his current nudity. Only _he_ can make such a position look composed. Striding over to his mate, Geralt dumps his kill to wind Jaskier up in his arms, chest still vibrating from laughter. 

“Okay have you cracked? Did I finally break you? I honestly thought that if anything broke you it would have been learning that I actually know how to wield a sword. Geralt? Talk to me!” Jaskier is babbling incessantly so Geralt finally clamps a hand over the bard’s mouth as his eyes twinkle with merriment, needing to fully savor and remember this moment.

The blush peppering Jaskier’s cheeks coupled with the pouty look he’s shooting Geralt only furthers his amusement. And if the shifter thinks the slobbery lick along Geralt’s palm is actually going to gross him out then Jaskier really hasn’t been paying attention to what the witcher gets into. 

Gods does he love this man. At times the magnitude of Geralt’s affection for the shifter terrifies him. The threat of losing Jaskier is too unbearable to imagine and so in his darker moments Geralt infrequently wonders if it would be more painless to cut ties with the bard, push him away. 

But it’s moments like these that strengthen Geralt’s resolve. He never knew that he could experience such joy until he met the bard. Never knew he would see Lambert smile without accompanying the gesture with an insult, Eskel allow himself to be complimented, Vesemir find someone to keep him company. 

Never thought he could fall in love. Geralt's adoration for this creature before him is hard to fathom. It is fiercer than a royal wyvern protecting its nest and softer than a kitten's fur. It is as all-consuming as a witcher's potion and more soothing than a summer breeze. It floods his chest and mind, overwhelming him yet simultaneously assuaging the burden of his life as a witcher. 

Call him weak, but Geralt can’t let go of Jaskier, even if it would save them potential future pain. 

Clearly tired of being restrained, Jaskier shifts back and tackles Geralt, gnawing at the hand that had shut him up in retaliation. Geralt simply chuckles, rolling so the wolf is pinned under him. With a blink a very human and very naked bard lies in the wolf's place, a glimmer of challenge in his eyes as hands that promise ecstasy start trailing down Geralt’s chest. 

Geralt grins, the warmth he felt at the sight that had greeted him earlier shifting to something darker, heavier. Yes-Geralt will die before letting this go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :-) Have a prompt? Let me know in a comment!


	3. A New Member of the Pack Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jaskier smiles softly. Yep. Sold. This is their cat now. There’s no way Geralt can say no. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank SleepingReader for this one :)

There are many things in Jaskier’s life he can feel guilty about. Ruining a couple...dozen? marriages, lying to Geralt for years about his identity and abilities, that time he swapped Marya’s lip paint with _actual_ paint... 

But there is one incident in particular that has haunted him: not pushing harder for Geralt to keep the adorable kitten that imprinted on him in a backwater tavern years ago. Geralt’s excuse was flimsy at best but perhaps if Jaskier had revealed his true identity and strength in that moment the witcher would have considered it a bit more. 

Jaskier has been searching for a chance to redeem himself ever since. Now, with Ciri and Roach as backup, Geralt will crumble before them. Because as much as Jaskier loves, absolutely loves, being petted and cuddled, there are times when he prefers to be human. And Geralt deserves to have something soft and fluffy _all_ the time, not just when Jaskier is in the mood. 

His quarry is currently hiding behind a pile of hay, eyeing the milk in front of Jaskier’s feet hungrily. The shifter is playing it cool, weaving some flowers he collected into Roach’s mane. Ciri however, is vibrating out of her skin from excitement, staring at the poor thing with an expression that would get Geralt at his most broody to do anything she asks.

With the last flower secured in the girl’s lovely locks, Jaskier presses a kiss on Roach’s nose, chuckling at her fond head butt. Sighing, Jaskier settles against a bale of hay and begins strumming on his lute aimlessly, hoping to stumble upon a melody for his newest song about pack and family. Dear Melitele, he is a pathetic sap. 

Jaskier closes his eyes as he sinks into the flow of his music, so he misses what happens next. All he knows is that after an indefinite period of time Ciri gasps quietly before Jaskier feels the brush of soft fur and a bony body. Peeking open an eye Jaskier has to bite his lip to keep from crooning.

The cat is rubbing its head tentatively against his thigh with a low purr before turning to lap lightly at the bowl of milk. Ciri’s face is turning red from her effort to hold in a high pitched squeal as she bounces up and down silently. 

Jaskier smiles softly. Yep. Sold. This is their cat now. There’s no way Geralt can say no. 

*******

“No.” Geralt scowls at the ragged thing that Ciri is holding up like an offering with those wide eyes she does and he has to clench his jaw to prevent himself from caving. Gods how does a granddaughter of Queen Calanthe the fucking _Lioness_ of Cintra look so innocent and soft? He turns to glare at Jaskier, who is looking up at him with those shining blue eyes Geralt can get lost in. Damn enabler. 

Crossing his arms Geralt growls again. “No.” 

Patting Geralt on the back Jaskier says cheerfully, “Sorry Geralt, you’re outnumbered. Even Roach approves of Dandelion.” 

Geralt’s jaw drops. Of course he did. _Of course_ he named the bloody cat the name Geralt gave the shifter when he thought he was just a fucking wolf. Bollocks. 

Ciri walks forward and plops the black and grey striped cat into Geralt’s arms and he has to scramble to catch it from falling. It turns to look up at Geralt with wide dark eyes before meowing. 

Fuck. 

*******

Roach has another little one, ball of fluff. Ball of fluff can’t neigh but that’s okay. Roach will keep trying to teach him. Ball of fluff is too tiny, too thin but that will change soon if Roach has any say in the matter. Ball of fluff rides in a little bag on Roach’s back. Some nights, ball of fluff will cuddle up beside Roach. It’s nice. 

_Naughty child_ Roach chastises when he tries to scratch little one. None of that. Naughty child nuzzles Roach’s leg in apology. Roach snorts. Children. Almost as bad as humans. 

Roach is happy. Gentle one looks very soft when he is around ball of fluff. Actually gentle one looks very soft most days, especially when he is around the noisy one or little one. (Little one needs to stop growing though. Soon she will need a new name like tall one.) But even so, when gentle one is near ball of fluff, he gets even softer. Good. Maybe he won’t have to use his pointy sticks so often. 

*******

Dandelion has a family. Dandelion has never had one before. It’s a strange family. There is loud one, soft one, tall one, and mama Dandelion. They are all nice to Dandelion, unlike other creatures Dandelion has encountered before. Dandelion didn’t know how they would treat him at first but they only give him soft pats and scratches. These are new to Dandelion but they make him very happy. 

Soft one is Dandelion’s favorite. He whispers to Dandelion quietly when no one else is around, which is silly because soft one doesn’t speak four legged. But Dandelion will meow and purr in response and this seems to make him happy. It is very easy to make soft one happy actually. 

Even though loud one can be noisy, Dandelion likes the sound that comes out of his wooden thing. He plays it around Dandelion a lot, which is very thoughtful of him. Dandelion was a bit frightened the first time loud one was replaced with a four legged, especially one that isn’t usually friendly to cats, but four legged-loud one groomed Dandelion and cuddled him so Dandelion is okay with him now. 

Tall one gives Dandelion all the treats, but she has to be sneaky about it because soft one doesn’t like it if Dandelion gets too many. But Dandelion still likes soft one anyway. As Dandelion curls on top of soft one’s chest, he begins softly purring. Yes, Dandelion is glad that he has a family, even if they are a bit odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Got a prompt? Leave it in a comment!


	4. Witchers Aren't Scary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Soon the only sounds in the camp are the snippets of song from Jaskier, Dandelion’s purrs, laughter from Ciri as she undoubtedly fools around with Roach, and a happy rumble Geralt distantly registers as coming from himself. It’s the most peaceful Geralt has felt in quite some weeks._
> 
> _So naturally, it’s in that moment when an arrow shoots into Geralt’s arm. “Motherfucking horse of a cock,” Geralt hisses, jumping up. “Jaskier. Hold my Dandelion.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BookSmartMione can be thanked for this one :-)

Geralt is in a shit mood. After days of hunting a griffin only to find and be forced to fight a _mated pair,_ the alderman decided that Geralt would just be paid for the one monster despite the drying blood the bastard could clearly see still dripping from Geralt’s torso. It was a good thing Jaskier didn’t accompany him to collect the coin because the feral shit would’ve launched himself at the man and Geralt was so tired he may have been inclined to let him.

To make matters worse, the crowd at the tavern Jaskier played at was stingy and no amount of flirting from the bard would get them a reasonably priced room. Suffice to say, they couldn’t get out of the bloody town soon enough. 

So now they are camped near the woods and the witcher is sharpening his sword with single-minded intent, still stewing in his irritation over it all. When his sword is plucked out of his hands Geralt releases a snarl, only to find it caught in his throat when his weapon is replaced with a tiny ball of fluff. Geralt blinks down at the cat he was strong-armed into keeping as Dandelion rubs his head against Geralt’s leg. 

The annoyance hanging over him like a storm cloud slowly starts to dissipate as Geralt lightly strokes a gloved finger along the tiny head. He still can’t fully believe that this fragile creature trusts Geralt so completely. It makes him feel weak in the knees. 

All the tension that had been seeping out of him returns though when Geralt feels a presence at his back, only to fade away again when he realizes that it’s only his mate. Jaskier begins humming in that particular way he knows Geralt finds soothing (though the witcher would never admit it) as he methodically starts to braid his hair. It took Geralt awhile to finally accept this as his new reality. Thankfully Jaskier is kind enough not to mention how much Geralt clearly enjoys it. Slowly, the remaining darkness that had been consuming him all evening melts away and Geralt closes his eyes with a low hum. 

Soon the only sounds in the camp are the snippets of song from Jaskier, Dandelion’s purrs, laughter from Ciri as she undoubtedly fools around with Roach, and a happy rumble Geralt distantly registers as coming from himself. It’s the most peaceful Geralt has felt in quite some time. 

So naturally, it’s in that moment when an arrow shoots into Geralt’s arm. “Motherfucking horse of a cock,” Geralt hisses, jumping up. “Jaskier. Hold my Dandelion.” 

But it’s too late. A mass of bandits swarm them and, swallowing his pain and cradling Dandelion in his good arm, Geralt unsheathes his sword from beside him. Jaskier has already launched himself at two men, sword flashing in the moon’s soft light. Gritting his teeth, Geralt joins the fray, knowing that Ciri isn’t too far behind. 

“Look at ‘im mates-fucker 'as bloody _flowers_ in his hair like a pansy!” one man cackles, his rotten teeth bared. Geralt smiles grimly. Looks like he found his first target. 

Geralt never could have imagined how exhilarating fighting could be, but when he stands back to back with his mate, cutting down anyone who comes their way, he can’t help the feral grin that crosses his face. Marya and Vesemir have trained them well. Between the three of them, the fools don’t stand a chance. 

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for the hoard of bandits to be cut down, and as the last one collapses Geralt frantically checks on the shaking ball of furr still secure in his arms. “Shh shh shh,” he croons, peeling off his bloody glove to stroke the cat soothingly as he sits back down. 

*******

Jaskier swallows dryly as he takes in the sight before him. Geralt is covered in blood from head to toe, the flowers Jaskier had braided into the witcher’s hair barely clinging on to his braids. He still has a fucking arrow sticking out of his arm but what does the man do? Comfort the bloody cat. Gods be saved what has Jaskier done to deserve such a marvelous creature? 

Padding over to him, Jaskier fixes a flower drooping over Geralt’s face. When the witcher looks up Jaskier smiles softly at him. “Even blood soaked you’re beautiful,” he murmurs, admiring the bashful expression that crosses the witcher’s face. Still so unused to compliments, isn't he? When Ciri joins them with the medbag Jaskier thanks her, casting an assessing gaze over the girl for any signs of injuries. If she’s anything like her father (which she very much is) the pup will try to hide it if she's hurt. 

Ciri winces slightly as she begins cleaning her sword, a streak of blood peeking from her shoulder. Aha. There. Narrowing his eyes, Jaskier gestures for the teen to sit beside Geralt. “Don’t think you can hide that cut from me pup,” Jaskier barks. 

Ciri rolls her eyes before following the unspoken demand. “You sound like Marya,” she grumbles. 

A flash of surprised pride shoots through him. “I take that as a compliment,” he sniffs. 

Ciri smiles slyly up at Jaskier. “It was. You’re just as overprotective of me as she is of you.” 

A wave of fondness rushes over the shifter and he presses a kiss to his pup’s forehead. “That’s because you’re just as precious to me,” he murmurs as he begins cleaning her wound. Though Geralt’s injury is worse, the witcher would sooner bite off his arm than be treated before his daughter, however minor a hurt she has. 

Fortunately tending to Ciri is fairly quick; just a wipe with a clean rag, some salve, and a bandage does the trick. Patting her leg in release, Jaskier turns his attention to Geralt who is currently staring down at the dozing cat with awe. “He’s not afraid of me,” he breathes. “Even covered in blood and forcing him to witness me kill.”

Geralt looks up at Jaskier, his gaze burning to the core. Brushing an errant strand from the witcher’s eyes that pulled out of its braid Jaskier says fondly, “Why would he be? You’re far too gentle to be scary.” Geralt rolls his eyes at that, which Jaskier expects. He lets out a soft sigh as he begins working at the arrow lodged in his love’s arm. If only the rest of the world could see the witcher through his eyes. Maybe then they would see the noble, kind, selfless man with a heart large enough to protect an innocent creature in a fight. 

*******

Dandelion has had a wild dark time. It started like it usually does with cuddling soft one but then bad ones came to hurt soft one. Dandelion was ready to scratch their eyes out but soft one has a very strong grip and held Dandelion close close close. In the end Dandelion didn't mind too much. Those humans had a lot of sharp sticks. 

Soft one, loud one, and tall one made all of the bad ones take a nap but it was a little scary. Dandelion is glad soft one hasn't let go of him yet. Dandelion is going to stay curled in soft one's lap for the rest of forever if he can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a survey! The next larger fic I'm working on (tentatively titled "Seasons of Love") will be featuring Ciri bringing someone to the keep and a VERY protective wolf pack, Roach making a move on Scorpion, and the rest of the pack meeting Dandelion, among other shenanigans. 
> 
> Are people interested in having me also introduce an Aiden/Lambert plot line that will include Lambert making an absolute fool of himself?? And the rest of the pack lightly teasing him while simultaneously helping him get with the Cat witcher who has been waiting patiently for the Wolf to get a clue? Let me know!


	5. Fetch, Jaskier!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier always manages to lift Geralt's mood, even unintentionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also thanks to BookSmartMione :-) Short and sweet but I hope you enjoy!

Geralt is fucking furious. Though Jaskier has been hard at work writing ballads to change the public’s view of harmless creatures like shifters, sometime the pair will still find themselves faced with intolerance and hate. After weeks on the road Geralt was looking forward to a bath, not getting chased out of town by an angry mob. 

Even Jaskier’s downy fur between his fingers isn’t calming the storm in Geralt’s chest. And poor Jaskier. He needs comforting no doubt but Geralt is just so enraged anything he says would probably make the shifter feel worse. 

In a fit of petulance, Geralt hurls the deer bone he just picked clean, jolting when Jaskier leaps up and races after it. The witcher watches in bemusement as the shifter retrieves the bone and drops it at Geralt’s feet before plopping back into his lap with a rumble. 

Oh. Oh gods. This is just as good as that time Geralt stumbled upon Jaskier chasing his tail. Dying to know if it was just a fluke, Geralt slowly picks the bone up before throwing it, laughter threatening to bubble out of his chest when Jaskier chases it once again. And just like before, Jaskier drops the bone before settling down on Geralt without any sign that he registers what he’s doing. 

The anger Geralt had been feeling all day has disappeared like a puff of smoke and in its place is that familiar throb of love for his mate. With a small smile, Geralt repeats the motion, chuckling when Jaskier drops the bone with a tail wag this time before bowing, ready to chase again. 

Geralt manages five more throws before Jaskier freezes, dropping the bone and shifting forms. Blinking at Geralt, Jaskier opens his mouth before clamping it shut. Pointing threateningly at the witcher (or as threatening as a nude shifter who just spent the last 10 minutes playing fetch can be) Jaskier orders, “This is not spoken of again.” 

Geralt only smirks, before lifting the bone up again and wiggling it in front of Jaskier’s face. He watches with amusement as the shifter follows the motions of the bone longingly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Geralt remarks innocently, before tossing the bone once again. Leaning back to watch his mate chase the toy, Geralt grins, warmth flooding his chest. Gods does he adore this ridiculous creature. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who responded to my poll last chapter! It's still open so I'm happy to continue hearing your thoughts. Yay or Nay to watching Lambert trip over himself and end up with Aiden with the collective effort of everyone in Kaer Morhen? And Ciri coming up with the HORRIBLE idea of bringing her current paramour to "meet the family?"


	6. Geralt's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you DarkInuFan for this marvelous comment on Chapter 2: "Geralt has a secret sketchbook. It started with technical drawings of beasts and plants and just ended up becoming a photojournal. Somehow, Jaskier doesn’t know."

Geralt has a secret. One that no one can ever know about. And that secret lies in the bottom of his potion material’s bag since he knows Jaskier never wants to touch it because of the disgusting things Geralt has to collect. He can’t engage in his secret very often, but the one bright side of Jaskier tending to hog the hunts is Geralt has some time to himself. 

Geralt is sketching an image of his wolf chasing his tail when he picks up the sounds of Jaskier trotting back through the woods. He hurriedly shuts his book and thrusts it back in his pack, accidentally dumping Dandelion out of his lap in the process. He scrambles to pick up his sword and whetstone before settling down so it looks like he’s been hard at work. A moment later (not a second too soon) Geralt looks up as Jaskier presents his kill for his approval. Setting aside his work, Geralt scratches behind the wolf’s ears with a smile before he begins skinning their dinner. 

It's easy to fall into the beat of the routine so Geralt doesn’t register what Jaskier is doing until he hears a gasp. Turning with a hum Geralt freezes. Dandelion had swatted at his pack so the notebook poured out in retaliation for his abrupt unseating. Damn fucking cat. And the nosy fucking wolf opened it. Jaskier is beaming while he flips eagerly through the sketchbook, eyes glimmering as he scans through the pages. 

Panic surging through him, Geralt launches himself at the shifter, snatching the sketchbook from his hands. “Hey!” Jaskier whines, climbing atop Geralt to grapple for it. Geralt is grateful for the few inches he has on the bard as he raises it overhead. 

“This is _private,”_ Geralt growls. “You can’t look through it.” He grits his teeth at the puppy eyes he gets in response. Damn wolf. 

“ _Geralt. Darling. My love._ I can’t believe you’ve hidden this from me!” Jaskier exclaims, clutching his heart. 

Pushing the shifter off of his lap, Geralt shoves the sketchbook unceremoniously into his pack. “We don’t talk about this,” he grumbles darkly. _"Ever."_

Cool hands guide his face to look at Jaskier. Geralt swallows at those crystal blue eyes, shining in the moonlight. “But my love, these drawings are absolute works of _art,”_ Jaskier breathes. Gods be damned why does he have to look so sincere? 

Geralt averts his eyes, unable to hold such a guileless gaze for too long. “It’s nothing,” he mumbles, flopping down so he can sharpen his swords for real, needing to do something with his hands. Geralt bristles as Jaskier sits behind him, talented fingers combing through his hair. They sit in silence for a long moment.

“When did you start drawing?” the shifter asks quietly. 

Geralt hums. Somehow, not having to look at Jaskier makes this easier. He would rather never speak of this ever again but Geralt knows his wolf. Once he has a bone he won’t let go of it easily. 

“When I was training as a boy. We had to memorize the bestiary. Names of monsters, what they looked like, strengths, weaknesses.” Geralt looks up at the starry sky, mind drifting to those years long ago. He still remembers the beating he got when one of the instructors caught him sketching in his notebook. Apparently drawing isn’t an acceptable witcher behavior. So it had become Geralt’s secret, his source of shame. Swallowing the old familiar pain, Geralt chooses to share a censored version of this particular part of his history. “I started sketching in my notes and realized that I could remember things better if I drew them.”

Jaskier presses a kiss to Geralt’s neck as he weaves the witcher’s hair into a braid. So many times he wished to burn his sketchbooks but when words wouldn’t come and his emotions threatened to overflow, drawing has always been an outlet. Sometimes Geralt doesn’t want to express himself with swords. No-sometimes he’d rather _create_ with the hands so often used to destroy. 

“And when did you start drawing me?” Jaskier prompts softly. 

Geralt blows out a sigh, closing his eyes. “Far too long ago,” he mutters. Geralt allows himself to be turned so he’s facing Jaskier, the shifter’s arms and legs cradling him. Soft lips that taste like sunshine touch his lips and Geralt melts into the lazy kiss, his embarrassment over his secret flowing away.

“Geralt?” Jaskier breathes, between one kiss and the next. 

“Hmm?” he replies, chasing after those tantalizing lips.

“Please don’t hide this part of yourself from me.” Geralt pauses his pursuit, squeezing his eyes shut. His breath catches in Geralt’s throat as decades of shame threaten to overtake him like a tidal wave. 

But then he feels a brush of familiar lips against his cheek. “You have a marvelous gift my love,” Jaskier whispers, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Geralt’s ear. “I wish to witness it.” Geralt keeps his eyes closed as Jaskier begins kissing him again, tracing his lips with his tongue and teeth. Nimble fingers dance along Geralt’s back and soon the witcher is sighing and relaxing into the kiss. 

He can’t deny his mate anything. It may take some time but...yes. Perhaps Geralt can bare this part of himself. As he surges forward to lick into Jaskier’s mouth hungrily, a weight that Geralt hadn’t even realized he still carried starts to lift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments! This chapter is to tie you over because based on your comments I have started working on my next longer fic which will feature Lambert, Ciri, and Eskel all finding somebody to love. :-) It will also include several ideas/prompts that people have been leaving in their comments so keep an eye out! And if you have any other prompts keep them coming because I love reading and writing them :-)


	7. Jaskier’s Vicious Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier fights in a brutal battle. Geralt is being less than helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to DarkInuFan’s lovely comment: Jaskier play-bowing to Dandelion and instigating the roughhousing that scares Ciri the first time she sees it. Jaskier doesn’t say anything about the kitten scratches and bites all over his muzzle and tail, unless Geralt is there and he can act like he’s dying grievous death every time his nose gets bopped. The worst thing that Jaskier does to Dandelion like that is pushing the kitten over... a fall of all of four inches.
> 
> Next chapter will must likely be in response to Miss_Bubblegum’s: Can you do maybe an entire chapter of only Dandelion’s point of view, maybe following Geralt on a hunt or ‘helping’ Jask play music in a bar? 
> 
> If I haven’t written a chapter in response to your comment it is very possibly because your idea will be/has shown up in my latest fic, Season of Love :)

Dandelion likes loud one, even when loud one is four legged-loud one. It took him some time to warm up to him because Dandelion’s heart and head tells him to run from that kind of four legged but loud one is friend. 

Right now four legged-loud one is wagging his tail and bowing at Dandelion. Dandelion tilts his head. What does he want? Four legged-loud one barks at Dandelion and bounds closer, sniffing him. Dandelion hisses, though he doesn’t mean to. Just what his heart and head says to do. 

But then four legged-loud one rolls to his back and sticks out his tongue. Dandelion creeps closer, curious about why he would move to such a vulnerable position. Doesn’t he know Dandelion could claw at his stomach? To prove his ferocity Dandelion does just that. 

But instead of snapping at Dandelion four legged-loud one just rolls back to his feet and bows at Dandelion again, tail moving faster. Huh. Dandelion swipes at four legged-loud one and he bumps his nose back at Dandelion. 

Oh. Fun. Fun times! Dandelion bows back, tail flicking as he tracks where friend four legged bounces. When he rolls on his back again Dandelion pounces onto four legged-loud one’s stomach and meows happily as a wet nose rubs against his head. Fun fun!

*******

Jaskier is elated. He’s been easing Dandelion into getting used to his shifted form and today the cat has finally felt comfortable enough to roughhouse with him. And damn does the bugger have sharp claws. Time to milk this for all it’s worth. 

As Geralt strides back into camp from hunting for dinner Jaskier puts on his most pathetic expression and begins whimpering pitifully. The bastard takes one look at where Dandelion has his claws currently latched into Jaskier’s scruff and rolls his eyes, walking past the pair. Oh, why did Jaskier fall in love with such a heartless man? 

Trailing behind the witcher with his tail between his legs, Jaskier whines long and low. “Dandelion I wouldn’t lick that. You don’t know where it’s been,” Geralt remarks dryly as the cat starts to groom Jaskier from where he rests atop the shifter’s head. Jaskier huffs. Rude! Looks like he won’t be getting a rescue after all. 

Later, when Ciri comes back from laying traps for the hunt later tonight, she giggles. “Need some help there Jas?” she teases. Dandelion is currently gnawing delicately on Jaskier’s ear while the shifter lays sprawled on his back at Geralt’s feet. Geralt hasn’t looked up from where he is roasting dinner, resolutely avoiding the puppy eyes being shot his way. 

Rolling to his front, Jaskier sneezes with amusement at Dandelion’s outraged yowl when he is dislodged from his scratching post and plummets the dramatic distance of two feet to the ground. Ciri rushes over to check on the cat before glaring at Jaskier, who is innocently licking his paws. 

The shifter releases a surprised yip when he is attacked by a tiny ball of fur a moment later. The two creatures roll around in play until Geralt strides over to drag Dandelion from where he has his claws lodged into Jaskier’s back and is currently riding him like a horse. “Dinner,” he grunts in response to the twin sounds of disappointment. 

Stretching, Jaskier shifts with a yawn so he can properly berate his mate for his lack of support in the matters of feral cats, not even blinking at the clothes unceremoniously thrown at his face. “Ciri I don’t want you to be here to witness me lecture your father on his failing role as my life partner,” Jaskier sniffs, once he’s done changing. “Why don’t you scurry into the woods and check on your traps.” 

“I’m not leaving so you two can have sex,” Ciri says as she takes a bite of her meal, smirking at the looks of mortification crossing both men’s face. 

Mouth gaping open Jaskier points firmly at the young woman. “Insolent pup!” he exclaims, while Geralt proceeds to bury his head in his hands. 

“Just once. Just once I’d like to have a normal dinner,” the witcher mutters to himself. 

“You picked entirely the wrong pack if that were true my love,” Jaskier says distractedly, still glowering at his smirking daughter. 

The shifter yelps when Geralt cuffs the back of his head. “Eat before it gets cold,” he grumbles. “Then I’ll take a look at your battle wounds,” Geralt adds with a roll of his eyes, which is simply unwarranted. These cuts sting! 

Jaskier turns to stick his tongue at the cat, only to smile fondly when Dandelion clambers into his lap with a happy rumble. He supposes he can forgive the beast. It was fun after all. But it will take some time for Jaskier to forgive Geralt’s cold-hearted response to his predicament. 

As he bites into tender seasoned meat Jaskier moans. Okay, maybe his mate is forgiven.


	8. Dandelion's Very Important Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion has many Important Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Miss_Bubblegum's lovely prompt: Can you do maybe an entire chapter of only Dandelion’s point of view, maybe following Geralt on a hunt or ‘helping’ Jask play music in a bar?

Dandelion has many Very Important Jobs. His Most Important one is making sure soft one gets lots of cuddles. But right now he is in the midst of another job. It is Very Very Hard. While loud one makes noise on his wooden thing, Dandelion must help out.

At first he tried helping loud one by making noise too but loud one didn’t seem to appreciate that. Everyone’s a critic. So instead Dandelion’s Very Important Job is to curl on soft one’s lap for pets or snake around the room for treats. Very Important Job.

Another one of Dandelion’s Very Important jobs is taking care of soft one. This takes many forms. One of them is following soft one when Dandelion’s other job isn’t needed. In other words, when not enough people are giving pets. 

Today seems to be becoming that kind of day so Dandelion slips out of the loud place to follow soft one. Dandelion must Protect soft one because soft one gets into all sorts of trouble with his pointy things. Soft one should really stop wandering around with pointy things. Then maybe scary ones wouldn’t try to give him a nap. Soft one doesn’t like when scary ones try give him a nap. 

Dandelion is crouched in a tree while soft one uses his sharp things to pet some scary ones. Dandelion tilts his head, swishing his tail. Maybe if soft one pet scary ones like he pets Dandelion scary ones wouldn’t try to make soft one take a nap when he doesn’t want to. Dandelion hisses when two scary ones jump on top of soft one. Bad scary ones! Not smart to play pounce when soft one has his pointy sticks. 

When soft one doesn’t shove the scary ones off Dandelion wiggles nervously. Leaping lightly down, Dandelion picks his way toward soft one before pawing at his head with a meow. Soft one groans before the scary ones slide off of him. Dandelion steps back in distaste; gross liquid not for drinking. Soft one is covered in it and he blinks his eyes open. “Dandelion,” he rasps, touching Dandelion gently with a finger. Dandelion rubs against soft one affectionately with a purr. 

He starts walking back to the loud place only to realize that soft one isn’t following. Dandelion meows demandingly. Want pets. But soft one needs to be clean and Dandelion isn’t cleaning him when he has gross liquid. Dandelion made that mistake once. Never again! Dandelion walks back to soft one to find his eyes closed again. He bats soft one’s face. This is not the time for naps! Dandelion wants pets. 

But soft one doesn’t move. That’s not like soft one. He doesn’t like to nap unless he’s with loud one. Dandelion better get loud one so soft one can nap properly. Dandelion runs back to the people place and slips back into the loud place and clambers up onto loud one. Loud one is playing with his wooden thing and usually Dandelion wouldn’t mind that but naps are more important than wooden things. Dandelion meows urgently, batting loud one in the face. Loud one says something and places Dandelion down. 

No! Naps and cuddles! Dandelion swipes at loud one before pointedly making his way to the door. When loud one doesn’t follow Dandelion releases an angry yowl. Soft one is taking a nap by himself and that’s not right! Dandelion scratches at loud one's legs again before walking to the door again. This time loud one follows after a moment and Dandelion leads loud one to soft one. 

Loud one gets very loud when they reach soft one and doesn’t cuddle him right away but does much touching. Soft one must really want cuddles because when they make their way to the people place soft one leans on loud one. When they get to the room with the soft tall ground soft one and loud one lay on it like usual. Dandelion gets lots and lots of pets for long long time. Dandelion’s job is Very Hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who follow Season of Love, *hands you some chocolate* I’ll be updating later today! Here’s a sneak peak:
> 
> “I love you you jackass!” Aiden shouts, gripping Lambert’s shirt and shaking him. “I love your grumpiness and your insults and the way you pretend you don’t care about shit when I know you care more than most fucking humans and I want to spend my life with you you absolute shit stick!”


	9. Master Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ciri's turn to have a secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving some background to that forge scene in Seasons of Love.
> 
> Prompt from Apieceofurmind: Ciri wanting to sing but not feeling confident enough and Jaskier helping his cub (both with her confidence and the singing)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jaskier likes to think he can be fairly observant. Unlike _some_ (looking at you Geralt). So when he keeps catching Ciri furtively watching him play music and sing not in the “oh music is nice” way and more in the “I wish I could do that” way, he decides to approach her about it. Granted, she is very much her father’s daughter, even if her emotional intelligence is slightly higher, so Jaskier knows he needs to handle this delicately.

“Wanna learn how to sing and play?” he asks one night over a campfire. 

Okay, so he was planning on handling it delicately. But he’s feeling a tad tired and when he’s tired Jaskier’s filter starts disappearing. Ciri jerks her gaze away from Jaskier guiltily, turning back to the sword she was pretending to sharpen. 

“Anyone can learn, you know,” he says idly. “Even Geralt with his giant fingers and raspy voice,” Jaskier adds with a yawn. At Geralt’s affronted grunt Jaskier pats his mate on the head sleepily. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, dear.” 

Turning to blink tiredly at Ciri he points lazily at her. “Remind me tomorrow and we’ll get started with your lessons.” And without further adieu, he crawls into Geralt’s lap and promptly falls asleep. The consequences of staying up for two nights straight writing his latest ballad, the bard supposes.

The next morning Jaskier squints at Ciri. “I promised to do something with you today,” he muses. Ciri studiously avoids his gaze as she mounts her horse and begins the day’s ride. 

Cocking his head, Jaskier hums. “Oh darling mate of mine?” Jaskier calls, skipping up to Geralt. 

“Hmm,” the witcher replies, which of course translates to “Yes oh love of my life? What can I do for you this fine spring day?”

“It is a lovely morning, isn’t it?” Jaskier beams, tilting his head back to soak up the sun.

“You’re having conversations with me in your head again,” Geralt grunts. Huh. Must still be slightly sleep deprived. Walking backwards so he can admire how the sun glints off of Geralt’s golden eyes Jaskier states, “Do you know what I promised to do with Ciri last eve?” 

Geralt hums, eyes darkening. “What do I get if I tell you?” 

Jaskier smirks. “What do you request?” he purrs. 

“Gods you know I can _hear_ you, right?” Ciri groans from where she’s riding ahead. Twisting in her saddle she reports succinctly, “You offered to teach me music.” Ciri’s face grows shadowed. “Don’t worry, I won’t hold you to that.” 

As Ciri urges her horse forward, Jaskier taps his cheek contemplatively. “There’s a story there,” he nods confidently. 

A snort. “Ya think?”

“Just for that sass I won’t do what I was planning on promising you,” Jaskier sniffs, grinning at Geralt’s grumpy rumble. Serves him right for giving Jaskier some snark. Now to just approach dear Ciri to find out what is on her mind. And Jaskier knows just the way to do it. 

That night, Geralt goes on a hunt alone. Simple enough, just a drowner worth barely enough coin to get them a meal. Once the witcher heads into the woods Jaskier shifts before plopping into Ciri’s lap. She scowls at him but even when annoyed, no one can resist petting Jaskier. It’s a gift. 

Ciri is clearly trying to fight the urge but after a conflicted minute she groans before carding fingers through his scruff begrudgingly. “I was given five different tutors, okay??” she grumbles. Jaskier lets out an inquisitive whine. Ciri sighs, the irritation making way for dejection. “Every single one of them said I was hopeless and would never know how to sing or play,” she adds in a whisper. 

Jaskier releases a low growl. Those _fuckers._ Crushing a little girl’s spirit like that. Oh if Jaskier gets his teeth in them- 

“Jask?” Ciri asks tentatively. Shaking his head, Jaskier realises he had his lips pulled back in a rumbling snarl. Turning to face his pup Jaskier noses at the nape of her neck with a whine, licking her face gently. Ciri laughs lightly. “Thanks Jask,” she grins softly. 

Jaskier needs to speak to her, to explain that everyone is bloody teachable and only incompetent instructors fail, not their students. Trotting away, Jaskier quickly shifts before returning to where Ciri has her back politely turned. Tilting his pup’s chin to look at him Jaskier says firmly, “I will teach you. _Everyone_ can learn.” 

*******

Oh sweet bloody Meltitele. Jaskier slightly understands now. Ciri can’t hold a note to save her life. **Yet.** Because unlike those pompous court tutors, Jaskier won’t give up after a few rough lessons. How could he? This poor girl’s confidence is so far below the ground it’s taking constant praise to convince her to keep trying. Every time Jaskier prompts Ciri to sing it’s a bit of a bartering exchange. 

They started with scales so Jaskier could gain a sense of what Ciri is capable of. The answer was, not much. So that is where they have stayed; scales and working on holding a note. It’s all about patience, about training and molding the voice the way it is destined to be. Meanwhile, Geralt has taken to accepting more contracts and has been hunting for dinner more frequently. Jaskier pities the poor man’s ears, though the shifter’s aren’t faring much better. 

But Jaskier is nothing but persistent. (Just ask the grumpy witcher who found himself with a ridealong bard to his utter irritation.) 

Jaskier is mindlessly playing chords while Ciri sings along when his fingers stumble as she hits her first note correctly. Jaskier beams. Take that fucking court tutors. 

*******

They’re on the road again and as Jaskier strums his lute and begins to sing, Ciri’s lilting _trained_ voice rises through the air. “Fuck, now there’s two of you,” Geralt groans, but the witcher can’t hide the slight raise of his lips. _Yeah yeah you grumpy witcher, you’re just jealous,_ Jaskier thinks with a grin.


	10. Dandelion the Provider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion does another of his Very Important Jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in response to a prompt by pineapplemoon. I hope you enjoy!

Dandelion has many Important Jobs and one of them is providing for his humans. Because although Dandelion knows loud one can hunt for himself, tall one and soft one are only little helpless humans. So Dandelion decides to help them and be nice and brings them gifts and things to eat.

When tall one finds Dandelion's present she turns to loud one and makes lots of noise and her arms go wild. She is clearly very excited and happy! Dandelion is a bit insulted that tall one doesn’t come over to Dandelion in order to thank him with pets though. Humans.

*******

Jaskier is living his best life. Every morning, Geralt and Ciri find a dead mouse or snake in their packs while Jaskier’s pack remains untouched. Of course, they seem to think that _he’s_ the culprit simply because Jaskier and Ciri had been enjoying a bit of a prank war lately. But it’s not him! And he’s going to prove it by staying up tonight and watching their packs. He will not stand this besmirching of his name and honor!

That night Jaskier is releasing his third yawn within a minute when a small furry body slinks over to the packs and delicately places a dead mouse in two of them. Oh. This is priceless. Jaskier excitedly snuffles in his companions’ ears until they wake up with twin grumbles. _Like father like daughter,_ Jaskier thinks with amusement. 

Geralt is clearly about to lecture Jaskier about proper sleep cycles when the shifter points his nose to the real culprit of the dead animals. Ciri and Geralt’s indignation washes away as they set eyes on Dandelion. Ah, the sweet sense of vindication! As Dandelion rejoins their pack pile, Ciri and Geralt begrudgingly run their hands through the cat's fur with a sigh. 

It’s common knowledge that cats will provide offerings to their owners because they view humans as helpless and in need of providing. It's just a tad insulting that Dandelion places Geralt and Ciri in that category. “Don’t see why he doesn’t realize you need all the help you can get,” Geralt grumbles to Jaskier. The shifter just rumbles with amusement before laying in Geralt's lap with a smug sigh. Oh he’s never going to let the big bad witcher forget that his tiny cat thinks he needs looking after.

*******

Dandelion is very happy. Soft one and tall one have accepted his gifts. But when he later tries to pack more food while they nap, Dandelion can’t open the magic cloth. None of the usual tugging does the trick. How can Dandelion make sure they are properly fed now?? 

Dandelion thinks hard before making up his mind. Oh well, Dandelion will just have to wake them up with their food. He is sure they will appreciate it. 


	11. Dandelion and Roach are Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion and Roach are confused. Since when is soft/gentle one a four legged?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of "When I Growl It Means I Love You" from Roach and Dandelion's POVs so if you haven't read that yet this might be slightly confusing to you. Enjoy!

Roach is a bit stumped. Gentle one and loud one left Roach as two leggeds but when they came back both of them were four leggeds. When did gentle one grow four legs? Gentle one also seemed to be confused by who Roach is, which is weird because Roach has known gentle one since she was little. And gentle one isn’t turning back into a two legged like loud one does. Weird. 

Roach misses how the silly human used to talk to Roach, even if she never knows what he says.

Dandelion is very impressed. For awhile Dandelion had to hunt for soft one because he was only a silly human. But now he’s a four legged like Dandelion! Soft one is now very good at hunting.

But. Well. Dandelion kinda misses hunting for soft one.

*******

When gentle one chases after another small four legged, Roach lets out a snort. Gentle one is silly as a human _and_ as a four legged apparently. Roach waits patiently for noisy one to drag gentle one back again when a human grabs onto Roach’s reins. Roach tries to snap and stomp on him. No one is allowed to touch Roach without her permission! But the human steps back so she can’t get him. Roach lets out an angry neigh, pawing at the ground. 

She lets out a breath. It’s okay. Roach just has to fight his tugging until her humans come back. They’ll teach him what happens when bad ones try stealing Roach! 

Dandelion peers out of the magic cloth that he rides in when Mama Dandelion lets out a whinny that isn’t happy. Dandelion has spent long enough with Mama Dandelion to know the difference between happy and not happy. When Dandelion sees what's wrong he lets out a hiss. A human! Why is a human touching Mama Dandelion?? Everyone knows that they’ll get Mama Dandelion’s teeth if they touch her without permission. 

Well, Dandelion will just have to protect Mama Dandelion. He’s about to jump out of the magic cloth when he hears the human say something and then loud one speak. Oh good loud one is here! Loud one will protect them. Even though Dandelion wants to help, when he sees the human’s sharp pointy thing he hides back in the magic cloth with a squeak. He doesn’t want to take a nap! Naps from sharp pointy things never look pleasant. 

*******

When Roach sees gentle one and noisy one come out of angry one’s stable on two legs she lets out a happy whinny before butting gentle one’s head. (Roach may need a new name for angry one though because angry one isn’t too angry anymore.) Roach doesn’t even snort when gentle one tries to talk to her. She’s so happy to see him on two legs again! Roach hasn’t felt right without him on her back or his gentle hands stroking and grooming her. Roach pauses before butting gentle one again though. Huh. He smells different. Kind of like how noisy one smells. Like predator? But he’s on two legs again. Weird. 

Dandelion is so excited! He spent a long time hunting the perfect mouse for soft one to show how happy he is to see soft one on two legs again! (Even if soft one smells different.) As the bright thing in the sky starts to appear, Dandelion daintily climbs onto soft one before gently placing a plump mouse on his face. Perfect. Dandelion is sure soft one will be happy when he wakes up!


	12. Jaskier Has an Itch to Scratch (and it's not what you're thinking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Geralt forgets that his mate shares many similar traits as his wolf brethren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for SisterofWar who had the lovely prompt regarding how Geralt reacts to Jaskier shedding. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This takes place at an ambiguous moment in the timeline- probably a bit after “Mine?”

Geralt likes to think he knows his mate fairly well. Sure, Jaskier managed to keep some pretty big secrets from Geralt over the years but they’re past that now. But- gods be damned. The shifter can still be a bloody mystery to him. 

Scrubbing his face tiredly as he reenters the camp after a long hunt with Ciri Geralt mumbles, “Jaskier. Do I want to know why you’re rubbing yourself against a tree?” If a wolf could look sheepish Jaskier manages it as he freezes to look at Geralt. 

Shaking himself, Jaskier shifts back to two legs and starts idly scratching his head. “Well you see-” but he is interrupted by a tunic and breeches being thrown into his face and a giggle off to the side. 

Geralt is too tired to glare at his absurd mate while Ciri continues to snicker into her hands. “One day you’re gonna give Geralt an ulcer,” the teenager chuckles. 

Grunting, Geralt starts removing his viscera-soaked armor. “I’ve already accepted that if a monster doesn’t kill me, I’ll die from the stress my mate makes me endure," he growls. 

Gods be damned Jaskier should not be able to look so mopey when he doesn’t have a tail. Sighing, Geralt waves uselessly at the shifter. “Help?” he asks in a gesture of peace. 

Geralt relaxes when Jaskier strides toward the witcher and engages in their usual routine. As he unclasps Geralt's gambeson, Jaskier grumbles, “You’re lucky I do this for you. Do you how strong my nose is? You smell like a drowner’s vomit.” Despite his exhaustion, Geralt’s lips twitch. He knows his words can bite and Geralt has learned he goes too far if Jaskier doesn’t have a retort. It’s always a relief when Jaskier sasses back to Geralt. With each piece of armor removed, the burden of his duty begins to ease slightly. He’s done, at least for now. 

As Jaskier scratches at his head again, Geralt remembers what he walked into. “So? Tree? Rubbing?” Jaskier freezes and lowers his hand. A moment later he starts scratching his skin. “What do you have? Fucking fleas?” Geralt finally asks in exasperation when no answer is forthcoming.

Jaskier scowls before crossing his arms defensively. “I’m _shedding,_ alright? I don’t have _fleas_ what do you take me for? A rabid dog?” As Jaskier continues to grouch while he returns to removing the witcher’s final layers, Geralt blinks dumbly at his mate. Shedding. Right. Geralt shouldn’t be caught off guard by this fairly normal occurrence for animals but sometimes he forgets how many traits his mate actually shares with wolves. And between Jaskier’s current behavior and the fact that Geralt hasn’t seen him do this until now, he is clearly self-conscious about it. Considering how shameless Jaskier ordinarily is, it’s slightly surprising.

Well that just won’t do. 

Waving towards the tree Geralt mumbles, “Don’t let me interrupt you.” The gratitude in Jaskier’s eyes really shouldn’t make his heart do somersaults for Melitele’s sake. Shifting, Jaskier lopes towards the tree before scratching himself with a relieved whine. Geralt smiles softly at his mate. Sure, most people have partners who know the concept of modesty and don’t chase their tails or run after squirrels. Geralt pities those people; how boring their lives must be. 

When Geralt wakes to a mouthful of loose fur later that night he releases a low groan. Spitting it out he glares at his shedding mate sleeping soundly. When he gives no sign of waking, Geralt huffs out a breath and begins stroking through the shifter’s coat, rolling his eyes as more tufts of fur fall out. Of course, Geralt can understand why some people might grow mad if their partner insistently covers them with his scent and sheds all over them while sleeping peacefully. Good thing Geralt is already slightly mad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you commenting on an itty bitty detail slipped into last chapter, I don’t know what you’re talking about! You’re definitely reading too much into it...now excuse me while I return to writing my next fic that definitely doesn’t take place after “When I Growl” and certainly won’t be dealing with any hypothetical and unexpected consequences of going to a bored sorceress for help with a curse.


	13. Geralt scratches Jaskier’s Itch (again, not what you’re thinking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier’s itch is scratched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when I posted the last chapter: Another silly chapter with Geralt being fondly exasperated and secretly sappy. Check!
> 
> All of you wonderful humans: POOR JASKIER GERALT GO GRAB A MOTHERFUCKING COMB AND BRUSH YOUR GODDAMED MATE. 
> 
> Well, the people have spoken

Geralt is brushing Roach sedately when he catches Jaskier rubbing against a rock this time. Poor shifter has been shedding like mad for the past week. And poor Geralt has undoubtedly swallowed several mouthfuls of fur in the same time frame. If only there was a way to hasten the process.

Geralt’s hand slows as he turns to look at Roach’s comb. Gods he can be slow sometimes. After tending to his girl and smiling as she butts her head against him in thanks, Geralt turns his sights on his mate. He better be thanked for this later. 

Jaskier’s eyes are closed as he scratches at a heavenly spot so he’s caught off guard when the most magic sensation runs through his fur. Blinking his eyes open, Jaskier can’t stop a giant lupine grin from spreading at the sight of his soft, sweet, adoring, _perfect_ mate brushing him. 

Collapsing into a pile of goo, Jaskier plops his head into Geralt’s lap and releases a happy rumble. Oh he could stay here forever. His shedding hasn’t been this bad before; wintering in Kaer Morhen must have forced him to grow it a bit thicker this year. Well, a bit of discomfort is worth spending the winter with his pack, especially if this is the end result. The constant itch that has been lying under his fur for over a week is subdued with every brush of Roach’s comb. It’s the most satisfying sensation Jaskier has experienced in ages.

“Gods little wolf how much fur do you have?” Geralt grumbles after several minutes of steady brushing. Jaskier simply rumbles louder as the witcher begins digging through his coat more firmly. His mate is all bark and no bite; Jaskier learned a long time ago to ignore Geralt’s words and watch what he does instead. The witcher shows his love through acts of affection and care, like combing through his mate’s fur during shedding season. Jaskier is a lucky bastard.

Peering up to watch Geralt’s peaceful and fond expression morph into a look of disgust as the witcher picks out fur that has made it into his mouth somehow, Jaskier sneezes with amusement. His poor mate; what he endures for the shifter! Well Jaskier will just have to find a proper way to thank him later. Hmm...several possibilities come to mind immediately.


	14. An Alternate Form of Instruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual approach to teaching witchers about monsters isn't working for Ciri. Good thing Jaskier has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Shruiken87 who commented on chapter 6 with this wonderful idea! Timeline jumping again-this takes place after chapter 6.

“I just don’t get it!” the frustrated teenager shouts before storming off into the woods. Geralt stands to go after her but is stayed by Jaskier shaking his head firmly. With a weary sigh, he sinks back down into the grass. 

Geralt is at a loss. Ciri is eager to learn how to be a witcher but her grasp on the different monsters and their strengths and weaknesses is abysmal. Perhaps he’s too hard on the girl but if she doesn’t master this knowledge she’ll be dead within her first year out on her own and Geralt can’t fucking lose her! Why doesn’t Ciri understand that? And why can't she just remember what's in the bloody bestiary?

Geralt is pulled from the turmoil racing through his head as the worn text is gently pulled from his white-knuckled grip. With a contemplative hum, Jaskier flips through the yellowed pages. “You know, I don’t blame her for struggling to recall all of these dull facts,” Jaskier muses. 

“They’re not dull if it helps you survive,” Geralt grits out, hands flexing for something to punch. Shooting Geralt with a sympathetic smile, which just serves to rankle him more, Jaskier tosses the book to the side. Before Geralt can lecture him about the value of that text, Jaskier rifles through Geralt’s potion material’s pack before brandishing a familiar leather notebook with a victorious grin. 

Stroking a hand down its cover and holding it with far more care than he did the bestiary, Jaskier walks back over to Geralt and places it in his lap. “Perhaps she takes after her father and could use some alternate tutelage, hmm?” 

As Jaskier drifts away, Geralt stares at his sketchbook with something akin to fear. It’s been several months since Jaskier stumbled upon Geralt’s biggest secret and the bard’s enthusiasm and patience has helped Geralt grow slightly more comfortable with showing this side of himself more. Since Ciri has rejoined them from her spring with Yennefer however, Geralt hasn’t touched it. Jaskier hasn’t pushed him, thankfully, but Geralt should’ve known that wouldn't last forever. 

The rational part of him knows that Ciri wouldn’t judge him for engaging in such a hobby, but decades of shame takes awhile to get over. If it could help her survive though...Geralt sets the book aside and digs for the new notebook Jaskier secretly purchased in the last town they visited and did a poor job of hiding. Ciri will need her own copy of the bestiary anyway. Besides, she’s an unconventional witcher as it is; she might as well have an unconventional bestiary. 

When Ciri trudges back into camp, head down and shoulders slouched, Geralt is almost done with his diagram of a kikimora. For once, Jaskier has left him in peace as the bard watches his mate with soft eyes, hands carding through Dandelion’s fur. He will never grow tired of seeing the witcher like this: back bowed and expression peaceful while eyebrows furrow in concentration and hands so often used for violence create instead. It’s breathtaking. 

As she pulls up in front of Geralt, eyes downcast, Ciri fails to catch what the witcher is doing. Digging her hands into her trouser pockets, Ciri opens her mouth to apologize but is interrupted by an impatient hand gesturing her over, Geralt’s charcoal still flying across the page. Rounding beside Geralt and sitting down slowly, Ciri looks over the witcher’s shoulder curiously. Her eyes light up with shock and wonder at the perfect replication of a kikimora, arrows and Geralt’s blocky writing indicating its areas of strength and weakness. “You can draw?” she breathes. 

Geralt simply grunts. “The typical way of teaching wasn’t working. Gotta get creative.” Jaskier smiles as Ciri greedily soaks up the details sprawling across the page, mouthing the words and tracing her fingers along the various highlighted areas. Nodding with satisfaction, Jaskier shifts so he can hunt for some dinner. He’ll leave the pair to their studying; he's confident they have it from here.


	15. Learning Through Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri is doing much better with Geralt's new instruction method. Jaskier wants to cover his bases though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people have spoken yet again and I have found myself completely butchering my attempts at a new poetry form. This is all your fault commenters-I hope you’re happy.

Since Geralt has begun drawing diagrams of the monsters, Ciri has been improving with her ability to recall facts in leaps and bounds. Jaskier thinks they can do better though. While she is able to visualize the various strengths and weaknesses of the creatures, it can be difficult for Ciri to recall some of the more nitty gritty details. Good thing she has Jaskier. 

Strumming a note on his lute, Jaskier clears his throat. Grinning at Ciri and winking at Geralt as they look up from where they are hunched over a drawing, he begins to sing his newest composition.

_Drowners are disgusting old beasts  
Who make humans into their feasts  
Watch for their packs  
And their leaping attacks  
They’re slow once when dies at least ___

Geralt blinks dumbly while Ciri jumps up from where she was sitting by the witcher, a giant smile on her face. “Oh, brilliant!” she squeals, clasping her hands together gleefully. Reaching for her bestiary, Ciri flips to the page on Drowners. “They travel in packs and leap out from where they burrow in the ground,” she mutters, tracing Geralt’s notes surrounding his diagram. 

“Hmm,” Geralt grunts, eyeing Jaskier. “Got another?” 

“I thought you would never ask dear witcher,” Jaskier chirps. Twirling in place, he starts the rhythm again. 

_Beware the wyvern’s cruel sting  
Their venom’s a terrible thing  
Get them to land  
And it’ll all go as planned  
Celebrate by buying a ring! ___

Ciri giggles and even Geralt’s lips twitch at that one. Strolling toward the pair Jaskier continues singing dramatically,

_Don’t be fooled by a bruxae’s good looks  
That’s how she gets you in her hooks  
Remember to dodge  
Your sword is quite large  
Isn’t this better than old dusty books? ___

“A hundred times better,” Ciri grins, pulling Jaskier into a hug despite the uncomfortable lump of his lute. “I couldn’t ask for better teachers.” 

Jaskier grins over Ciri’s shoulder at the look of shock that crosses Geralt’s face. _Yes you big oaf, she means you too,_ he thinks fondly. Squeezing his pup, the cloud of worry that she wouldn’t master this vital knowledge starts to dissipate. Between Geralt’s drawings and Jaskier’s songs, they got their girl covered.


	16. Geralt Rides the Struggle Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is done with Dandelion thinking he's a weak human who can't hunt. He's gonna prove to that cat just what he's capable of!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in response to a prompt by BookSmartMione and one from TinyStrawberry. Thank you both for these wonderful ideas!
> 
> (Also, this takes place before "When I Growl")

Geralt opens his eyes and releases a sigh when he is greeted with the eyes of a dead bird. Godsdammit. That’s it. Grabbing Dandelion by the scruff from where he’s snoozing on top of Jaskier’s head, Geralt glares at him. “Listen you little shit," he hisses. “I know you think I’m some helpless little thing but I am _fully_ capable of hunting.”

Yawning as he shifts to two legs Jaskier blinks up at Geralt. “Starting the growling a bit early this morning, are we dear?” Turning his glare on his mate, Geralt snatches his fishing equipment before stomping to the stream, Dandelion contently dangling from his grip while Jaskier plods behind them. 

Planting the cat on a nearby rock Geralt rumbles, “Sit. Stay. And watch.” Turning to the stream, Geralt launches his net into the water and stands to wait for something to catch. 

Strolling up beside him Jaskier tilts his head and watches the water rush by. “You know, this reminds me of that time many moons ago when you tried fishing a djinn from the water,” Jaskier muses. Smiling benignly at Geralt he hums, “Struggled a bit with that, didn’t you?”

“Catching a djinn bottle and catching a fish are different,” Geralt grits out. As if proving his point, Geralt watches as something tugs on the netting. Grabbing the end line, Geralt pulls his net to shore with a triumphant smirk towards Jaskier. But the bard glances over to the netting before giving Geralt a consoling smile and pat. Turning to realize the bloody net is empty, Geralt growls and throws it back in the water, plopping onto a rock. “Just didn’t give it enough time,” he grunts. 

Nodding reflectively, Jaskier settles beside Geralt. “Whatever you say my love,” he says amiably. 

It’s on the 10th try that Geralt, hair standing on end and eyes wild, whirls to where Dandelion is lounging on his rock. “Fine! You think you can do better? Fucking go for it then!” Fortunately, Jaskier isn’t available to make another snide comment about yelling at animals, too busy gleefully doggy paddling around the stream. Blinking at Geralt, the cat stretches and leaps off his rock. Geralt watches with brewing frustration while Dandelion daintily toes his way to the stream before leaning over the water, tail swishing lazily. 

In a flash of movement, the cat swipes a paw through the water and Geralt is promptly smacked in the face with a fish. Staring at the fish with sinking despair, Geralt slowly lowers himself to the ground. “I. I give up,” he mutters. As Jaskier climbs back to shore to see what happened, fur dripping, Geralt stiffens. “Don’t you-” With an energetic shake, the shifter showers Geralt with water. Blinking drops out of his eyes, Geralt glares mulishly at his mate. “I hate you,” he deadpans, sighing as a giant tongue licks across his face. 

How. How is Geralt of Rivia, the legendary witcher, brought to his knees by a bloody cat and smug shifter? Staring at two furry faces wearing matching innocent expressions, Geralt shakes his head, lips twitching. He has no idea what wrong turn he went down to lead him here but thank the gods he made it. 

*******

Dandelion feels bad for soft one. Soft one did his best to hunt but he's not a four legged so he can't be held to the same standards as Dandelion and loud one. Dandelion wants to show soft one that he doesn't need to work so hard to hunt when he's got two perfectly good hunters right here! Dandelion's hunt takes a little longer than usual but it will be worth it because soft one will finally understand that Dandelion can provide for him fine. Dandelion places his last offering for soft one in its spot before crawling onto loud one's head. He would like to curl up on soft one but there's just not enough room.

*******

When Geralt wakes the morning after his failed fishing trip, he lifts his head to face two birds, three fish, and a mouse neatly lined up on his chest. He slowly lowers himself back to his bedroll. "I give up," he mumbles, closing his eyes again. 

A lazy hand pats him on the head. "There there darling, me and Dandelion will look after you," Jaskier yawns from somewhere by Geralt's leg. Huffing out an exasperated breath, Geralt shoots his mate a withering glare. He can't help but think back however to all the nights of warm fur beneath his hands, to all the years of a bright and steady presence by his side, to the feeling of peace that has settled over Geralt in recent years like a particularly warm fur coat. 

Hm. Maybe he could get used to this whole being looked after thing.


	17. Jaskier Commissions a Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Chapter 6. Credit for the prompt is given in the end notes to avoid spoilers.

Learning that Geralt can draw has become one of the best discoveries of Jaskier’s adventurous life. Not only is his wolf remarkably talented, but also watching Geralt peacefully sketch for pleasure or to help him keep calm down is simply a marvelous sight. So Jaskier is doing some sneaky splurging while Geralt is off on a hunt. Eyes gleaming at the multitude of colors and palettes and materials before him, Jaskier turns to the vendor arranging some paints. “Hello my good man, perhaps you could help me?” 

The merchant is short and stout, rosy cheeks framing a cheerful smile as he looks up from his task. “Of course sir, how may I help?”

Trailing his fingers along an array of parchment Jaskier says, “I have a companion who travels quite a lot. I’m looking for a travel friendly kit so he can do his art on the road.” 

Humming, the merchant crouches to draw up several items from a lower shelf. “What kind of art does your friend enjoy?” the muffled voice asks. 

Wandering up to examine the kits on the shelf Jaskier replies, “Oh he mostly works in charcoal but I think it would be lovely to give him some paints as well. I want to encourage his art, you see.” 

“This man is quite lucky to have you as a friend,” the man grins, settling his hands upon the top shelf. _Right. Friend. That’s what we call it,_ Jaskier thinks ruefully. Pointing at the three displays before them the vendor says, “This kit has a couple basic charcoals, this one has charcoal and paint, and this one has charcoal, paint, and some parchment. These are the most basic and cheapest however. I can show you the more substantial options I have too?” he finishes with a greedy glint in his eye. 

Jaskier considers his coin pouch and that lovely doublet he had spotted when they entered town. Then he considers the fear and shame clouding Geralt’s face when Jaskier first stumbled upon his hidden notebook. “I’ll take the most comprehensive kit you have,” Jaskier nods, silently bidding farewell to any new clothes in the immediate future. 

“I thought you were going clothes shopping,” Geralt rumbles as Jaskier enters their room 10 minutes later. The witcher flicks his gaze up from where he’s washing off a substance Jaskier would rather not guess at before returning to his scrubbing. “Something about the most perfect doublet in the entire Continent that you can’t possibly pass up?”

Carefully slipping the pouch of supplies in his pack Jaskier says idly, “Nah, doesn’t sound like me.” Geralt’s hum can only be qualified as skeptical but Jaskier only sniffs haughtily before settling down by the bath to wash his love's hair. With the materials safely set aside now, it’s just a question of when to reveal his gift. 

*******

Two weeks later, Geralt is brewing with barely contained fury after someone in town cruelly kicked Dandelion. After letting his displeasure known without outright killing the man given the many witnesses, Geralt stormed out of town cradling Dandelion while Jaskier followed with Roach. It’s an hour later and Geralt hasn’t stopped petting Dandelion and murmuring sweet nothings in his ear while glaring in the direction of the village. Dandelion shows no indication that he’s suffering or is experiencing any injuries, and is rather soaking up the attention if his purring was any indication. Geralt however seems to be growing tenser by the moment so it’s time for some intervention. 

Tossing the kit of art materials at him, Jaskier strikes a pose, lounging back on his elbows and sending Geralt a sultry gaze. “Paint me like one of your beasts witcher!” he calls. Furrowing his brow, Geralt opens the kit and stares inside it for a long moment, face blank. When Geralt gives no reaction Jaskier shifts uncertainly before sitting back up. “Thought you could use some more materials. And may like to delve into different mediums?” he explains with a bite of his lip.

When that golden gaze flicks up to him, it’s burning with gratitude Jaskier isn’t sure if he deserves. “That’s why you didn’t buy that doublet two towns over?” Geralt rasps, tracing a finger along the various paints. 

Jaskier shrugs. “I have enough doublets as it is,” he deflects with a wave of his hand. Geralt reverently picks up one of the pieces of charcoal; though plain it is a far better quality than the ones he had been using before. Grinning, Jaskier resumes his pose as Geralt gets to work. He rapidly discovers that he’s not quite made to be a model however. Growing bored and restless despite the scratching of charcoal on parchment, Jaskier returns upright and grabs his lute to work on a melody for a song about the witcher with the heart of gold. Geralt may not let Jaskier perform it in public but at least he can play it for the witcher in private and watch him blush adorably. 

It’s another half hour before Geralt grunts with satisfaction. Hurrying over in his excitement, Jaskier snatches the drawing up only to stare at it incredulously. Beside two beautiful illustrations of Dandelion and Roach is a plain stick figure that Jaskier hesitates to identify as himself. He looks down at two twinkling golden eyes full with mischievous light, mouth gaping in shock. Before Jaskier can launch into a dramatic tirade detailing his affront however, Geralt takes the drawing and flips it over with a roll of his eyes. 

Jaskier’s breath catches in his throat. Rendered in intricate detail is an image of him playing his lute, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. Jaskier can feel Geralt’s love for him flowing right off the page with every charcoal stroke. It’s magnificent. Lips trembling, Jaskier gazes into the uncertain eyes of his mate. “This is beautiful Geralt,” he whispers, carefully setting aside the art kit and cat so he can collapse into the witcher’s lap. Wrapping his arms around his mate Jaskier says fervently, “I shall treasure it forever.” 

“Hm,” is his reply as Geralt buries his face in Jaskier’s neck. 

“You have a true talent my dear,” Jaskier murmurs, stroking his hand not gripping the parchment through Geralt’s hair, reveling at how much more relaxed the witcher is compared to an hour ago. 

“Hm. Thanks for the gift,” Geralt responds gruffly. 

Jaskier smiles into his mate’s neck. “Anything for you my love. Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DarkInuFan gets all the credit for the line, "Paint me like one of your beasts witcher" as well as having Geralt draw a stick figure in response. Thank you for the brilliant ideas my dear!
> 
> Have a prompt? Let me know in the comments :-)


	18. Roach Has Some Things to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roach has some things to say, and sometimes Geralt and Jaskier don’t mind using their less savory reputations for a good cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by BookSmartMione :)
> 
> Also this is a bit of a time jump after “Will I Lose My Dignity”

”Why are you sorcerers so obsessed with me?” Geralt growls, barely dodging a spell and losing his sword as he does. Having enough of this long distance bullshit, Geralt launches himself and tackles the sorcerer just as the poorly dressed man begins to cast another spell. In the scuffle however, the enchantment bounces around and hits Roach. “NO!” Geralt bellows, pinning the sorcerer down with his foot and whirling frantically toward Roach, fearing the worst. 

_Gentle one looks a bit wild. I wonder why._

Geralt blinks. “...What?”

He watches as Roach nudges the dozing Biscuit. _I should wake little one from her nap soon so she sleeps during the dark time._

Geralt shakes his head before scrubbing his face. “You can talk?” he rasps.

Roach tosses her head. _Oh gentle one is so silly. Always thinks I can understand him. Silly human._

Geralt slowly sits down, coincidentally on top of the sorcerer. “Am I hallucinating?” he croaks.

“That’s not what the spell was supposed to do,” the muffled voice sounds from under Geralt’s arse. 

“What was it supposed to do you bag of dicks?” Geralt snarls, still staring dumbly at Roach who is now munching on some grass.

 _I can’t believe gentle one tied me here. Didn’t he notice the yummy stuff looked yummier over there? How am I supposed to take care of little one in these conditions?”_

“It was supposed to silence you because you’re really bloody irritating!” the sorcerer growls.

“Hmm.” Geralt wiggles his bottom a bit more firmly atop the idiot. 

“ _There_ you are Geralt what have I said about moving on to set up camp without me?” Jaskier asks, shifting back to two legs and rifling through a pack on Roach to pull on some clothes. 

“You decided it was a good time to hunt for dinner. I wasn’t gonna stop you,” Geralt says with a twitch of his lips. 

_I hope loud one puts nice smelling things in my mane this dark time,_ a voice muses. _He only did little one’s mane last dark time._

Jaskier blinks as he places one foot in his trousers. “Geralt,” he says calmly. “Did Roach just speak?”

Geralt sits slightly more firmly on the squirming specimen beneath him. He grunts. “Seems so.” 

Jaskier nods placidly. “Naturally.” Then his expression morphs into one of affront. “Did she just call me loud?” he exclaims. 

Geralt grins. “I think she has a point there.”

_I like when gentle one shows the human sign of happiness, even if it happens when he’s sitting on another human for some reason. Silly gentle one._

Geralt glowers at his mate while Jaskier holds his breath for a long moment before bursting out laughing. Wrapping his arms around Roach’s neck he cries hysterically, “I can’t believe she calls you _gentle one!_ See Geralt? Even your _horse_ knows you’re not intimidating!”

Growling, Geralt changes his position so he can scowl down at the sorcerer. “Fix her,” he snarls. 

“It’s not like it’s hurting her Geralt,” Jaskier snorts, tugging on the rest of his clothes and then moving in search of some flowers. Geralt shifts awkwardly on top of the arsehole and when he doesn’t respond Jaskier looks up from the bed of wildflowers he found with a raised brow. “Well dear?” 

Geralt clears his throat, ripping up some grass to twine around his finger. Of course Roach has always given an ear to all of Geralt’s mindless ramblings and it’s tempting to keep her this way so he knows what she’s thinking but- “Just. Seems wrong. Listening in on her thoughts,” he mumbles. “Especially since she can’t understand us back.” 

Jaskier looks at him fondly. “Gentle one is definitely the right name for you love,” he remarks with a soft smile.

Geralt releases a non-commital grunt. “Okay if I undo the spell will you get your fat arse off of me?” the sorcerer complains. 

“Hmm.” Geralt settles more of his weight on the dickbag for a long minute before finally shifting back. “Fine,” Geralt grunts moving off of him. 

Standing up with a huff, the sorceress brushes off his ugly robe like the snobby poorly dressed bastard he is. “Dear Melitele who the fuck knew the witcher’s weakness was his bloody horse,” the man mutters before finding himself pinned by a snarling wolf. 

Walking up to the pair, Geralt gazes down at the man with a calm smile. “See this wolf?” He asks serenely, gesturing to Jaskier. The petrified man nods his head. Geralt’s smile grows sharp. “He has a good nose. You even slightly think about pursuing that thought further or repeat that to anyone and he will hunt you down and tear you apart and I will let him. Understood?” For the first time in his life, Geralt luxuriates in the rotten milk smell of fear as the man nods frantically. No one fucking touches Roach. “Now get the fuck out of my sight,” Geralt hisses.

As the sorcerer scrambles away with a whimper, Jaskier turns to Geralt, whining slightly. Settling onto his knees, Geralt digs his fingers into Jaskier’s coat. “You did good Jaskier, didn’t even get close to biting him,” Geralt soothes, pressing his head to the wolf. 

Shifting, Geralt curls up to Jaskier so he can help calm his mate further. _Proud_ Geralt says, nuzzling Jaskier’s neck. The shifter has come so far in a few short years, using his music and the strategies Aiden has shared to help control the storm that brews near the surface, especially when feeling heightened emotions. For Jaskier to not try to outright rip that man’s throat out for his comment is incredible progress. Jaskier licks along Geralt’s muzzle, worry still pulsing off of him. That’s alright; Geralt will remain here for as long as Jaskier needs for the shifter to feel steady once again. He’d do anything for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a prompt? Leave it in a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Got a prompt? Leave it in a comment!


End file.
